


bad boys deserve punishments

by regalmingi



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rutting, Scenting, Self-Lubrication, Spanking, Spooning, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 19:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regalmingi/pseuds/regalmingi
Summary: alpha kai comes home to omega mark in heat touching himself before kai gets a chance to...his bad behavior deserves a punishment indeed. but if he takes his punishment well...maybe mark deserves a reward too.





	bad boys deserve punishments

**Author's Note:**

> so uh kai mark eh? ;) please enjoy 
> 
> thanks koa for reading this over for me ;)

Once the conference room is empty, Kai wastes no time in whipping out his phone to text his favorite boy who is waiting so patiently at home for him. 

_ Hey baby, guess who’s coming home early? _

It takes a moment for Mark to respond, but after a few minutes, Kai’s panic is quickly soothed.

_ Oh, is it you hyung? :) _

Kai chuckles as he gathers up his things, ready to head to the penthouse shared between seven boys. But thankfully, only Mark was home; the other members were at some other business meeting. The success of their super group is skyrocketing beyond any of their beliefs.

But an empty house meant he could play with his pretty omega all by himself.

_ How are you feeling? You seemed feverish when I left. _

Mark is quicker to respond this time.

_ I’m okay, hyung. I just really need you. _

Kai’s heart flutters.

_ Badly. _

The last text has Kai racing out of the building as fast as he can. His sweet omega calling for his presence? There is no way he’d miss this opportunity to have sweet baby Mark all to himself. Maybe he speeds the rest of the way home. Maybe he doesn’t really care.

But Kai is home in record time, taking the elevator to the top floor of their apartment building before pushing the front door open with a loud bang. It’s mostly quiet when Kai drops his bag and shoes in the foyer. There are some light sounds coming from the end of the hallway leading to one of the bedrooms, and it isn’t until Kai’s legs start moving on their own that he realizes they’re coming from the safe room.

_ Oh, _ Kai thinks to himself. He loosens his tie as he gets closer, holding onto the handle until his knuckles turn white. When he opens it just a crack, the immediate rush of Mark’s slick hits him hard, so much Kai nearly stumbles back.

Now the fever is starting to make sense.

Kai then slides in quietly, closing the door behind him quickly so Mark’s strawberry sweet smell doesn’t flood the rest of the penthouse and attract the other alphas when they come back home.

It’s dark inside, but Kai can still make out Mark on the bed, and the soft sounds he’s making go straight to his aching cock. The alpha in him wants to absolutely devour Mark right there, but he’s peeved Mark didn’t tell him he’s in heat.

Kai flicks the lights on, revealing Mark buried in a nest of his hyung’s shirts. Mark had half a mind before he crawled in here to dress up for him at least, black stockings cinched right in the middle of his soft thighs, one of Kai’s crop tops that made Mark look so small, and a jeweled plug set perfectly in between his cheeks. And if the outfit wasn’t cute enough, Mark on all fours and rutting into his nest is delicious enough that Kai could feel his cock growing hard by the second. The sooner he could slide into Mark’s slicked, warm hole, the better.

But Mark needs to be punished first.

“Look at you, pretty baby.” Kai growls in delight, walking to the edge of the bed to get a better look at his baby. Mark turns around at the sound of his hyung, drool dripping down his chin, eyes sparkling with desire and affection for the alpha. 

“Hyung!” Mark whines, crawling over to the edge of the bed with desperation in his tone. “Kai hyung.” He mewls, reaching for Kai’s belt to undo it. “C-can you help me, hyung?”

Kai smirks, running a hand through Mark’s hair as he unbuttons his slacks to get to his prize. “Sure baby, what do you need?” He asks teasingly as Mark desperately grabs Kai’s boxer briefs to shove them down. “You want my cock, baby?”

Mark nods eagerly, making a soft noise of pleasure once Kai’s cock is freed, and he dips his nose to breathe in his scent. “M-my heat...I need…” Mark struggles with the words in his mouth, “hyung...your knot...I need…” He opens his mouth, sucking at the base of his cock where the scent is the strongest.

“Relax, Mark.” Kai says in a soothing voice. “I’m right here, my pretty omega. I’m not going anywhere.”

At the reassurance from his alpha, Mark moans softly, taking the tip of Kai’s cock into his mouth while looking up at the older male. His sparkling innocent eyes paired with his lewd actions make Kai want to give up everything just to give his baby boy what he needs.

“Taste me, baby.” Kai urges, holding his head to take more of his girth between Mark’s lips. “I know how much you like it, don’t you?”

Mark whimpers, hands shaking as he grips onto Kai’s waist for leverage as he works on getting Kai deeper into his mouth, dying for validation that he’s doing well. All he wants is to please his alpha in this moment, to get Kai to praise him.

So Kai indulges in him, because it’s so hard sometimes to deny Mark of anything.

“Look at you, good boy.” Kai groans as Mark hollows his cheeks and takes as much cock as his small mouth can handle. “Do you know how pretty you look stuffed with alpha’s cock?” 

As Kai praises him, Mark moans around the girth, shaking with need. The plug is starting to become useless as slick leaks around the edges, dripping down his balls and onto the bed in a sticky pool. 

“You’d look even prettier all knotted up.” Kai groans, caressing Mark’s cheeks softly. “Do you want that baby? You want to be knotted and filled with pups?”

Mark pulls off of Kai’s cock, lips pink and swollen form being stretched wide. “Kai hyung.” Mark cries out, resting his cheek on Kai’s hip. He looks so desperate for attention, desperate for love that Kai can so easily give him. “P-please…” He pleads up at Kai, eyes watery. “K-knot me…”

Kai’s body thrums with absolute delight at the sound of his omega begging to take him. He growls at Mark’s sweet gaze, the sweet smell he’s giving off that makes his alpha go absolutely wild. “Don’t you worry baby, I’m going to knot you, fill your pretty little hole with alpha’s cum.”

Kicking off his slacks and quickly unbuttoning his shirt, Kai takes to the bed, sitting against the pillows propped against the headboard. Mark takes to his lap immediately, pliant for whatever position his alpha wanted him in. 

“Lay down here, Mark.” Kai gently molds the omega over his lap sideways so Mark’s ass hangs right over Kai’s cock, the plug so close to just sliding right out. “Oh god baby, look at you.” Kai leans forward, nose right against his hole, and breathes in. He growls madly at the scent, letting his sanity go just a bit as he laps up some of the strawberry slick. “How do you taste so good, baby?”

Mark whimpers, laying his chest against the mattress. His body already feels so weak and his alpha has barely touched him. “Just for Kai hyung.”

“Mmm.” Kai smiles, pushing the plug lightly with his finger. Mark moans at the feeling, thighs shaking. But Kai holds him steady. “You’re so good for me, Mark...but you’ve been a bad boy.”

“B-bad?” Mark cries, voice quiet as he turns his head to look at Kai. “Hyung?”

“Very bad, Mark.” Kai humms, running his finger around Mark’s hole where the plug sits. “You didn’t tell me you were in heat so early.”

Mark shakes under his alpha’s touch. “I...I’m sorry.”

“And you started playing with yourself without me?” Kai muses, trailing a finger down Mark’s balls and to the tip of his leaking cock. “You’re already soaking wet...you couldn’t wait for me baby?”

As Kai runs his hand along the curve of Mark’s ass down one of his thighs, pressing along the line where his stockings pressed against his soft skin, Mark whimpers in fear. “It was too much...I needed hyung so bad.”

Kai hums. “Bad boys need to be punished.” He says simply, kissing the curve of one ass cheek and gently squeezing the other. “Don’t you agree, baby?”

Mark whines, but he presses himself further into the mattress, his back arching in a delicious curve. “Y-yes...I need to be punished.”

A small chuckle leaves Kai’s lips; Mark knows exactly what he’s getting...and Kai knows Mark loves it. He still kisses one of Mark’s cheeks as he brings the first smack of his hand to the other. He loves the way Mark cries out, the way he can feel Mark’s precum dripping onto his thighs. “Bad boys need to be spanked.” Kai says before smacking him again, much harder this time.

Kai watches with awe after each spank as a handprint forms on a cheek, bright red against Mark’s pale skin. Mark is crying profusely, shaking as the pain brings him so much pleasure. He then goes for the unmarked cheek, intent on matching both sides to be a lovely pinkish red.

“I’m punishing you, but you seem to be enjoying it too much.” Kai muses as slick leaks in thicker volumes, dripping onto Kai’s cock and thighs. The sticky feeling is glorious, the scent making Kai go wild. “Should I stop punishing you?”

“N-no!” Mark pleads desperately. “N-no, alpha. Punish me more.” He begs, and Kai is not one to deny his omega of what he wants. “I misbehaved...s-spank me more.”

A small growl of approval leaves Kai’s lips. “But you’re starting to behave like a good boy.” He says, smacking Mark again until the omega yelps. “Do you want a reward too?” Mark only mewls in response. “Okay baby,” Kai presses soft kisses to Mark’s bright red ass cheeks, “can you push out the plug for me? I can’t reward you with this thing in the way.”

Kai spanks one cheek and kisses the other, watching Mark try his best to push out the offending plug that’s keeping most of that slick inside of him. 

“That’s it, baby boy, just like that.” Kai cooes, pausing every so often to lick around his hole, drinking up whatever slick is leaking out. He spanks Mark over and over, his poor cheeks probably numb, but he knows how much Mark likes it. The sweet omega can’t even form any words, just helplessly whimpering as he’s spanked. “Push it out baby, I need to knot you.” Kai growls low, but wanting Mark to work on his own. “Don’t you want alpha’s knot? Don’t you want to be filled with alpha’s cum? Want me to breed you baby boy?” Kai smacks him once more before rubbing his hand softly. over the bright red skin. “Come on baby, let me reward you.”

Eventually, Mark pushes with all of his might despite how raw he feels, how sensitive he is that if Kai were to even blow air on his cock, he’d come undone instantly. Kai catches the plug before it falls down, tossing it to the side as Mark’s hole drips freely. 

“Good boy, Mark.” Kai praises, smoothing a hand over both cheeks, kissing the red skin softly. “You took your punishment so well.” Mark only whines, a faint “Kai hyung” on his lips. If it weren’t for the alpha holding him up, he’d have no strength to hold his body up at all. “Does my sweet baby boy want a treat now?”

But Kai doesn’t give time for Mark to give an answer; they both know what he wants anyway. Kai uses his strength to pick Mark up, holding him by his thighs right over his cock. Mark’s head falls back onto Kai’s shoulder, completely limp and weak from all of the spanking. He’s glowing, though, and his slick drips profusely onto Kai’s cock. 

“Relax, baby boy.” Kai says softly, bringing Mark down carefully until the tip of his cock bushes against Mark’s hole. The omega whines at the feeling, squirming to get the length inside him. He babbles incoherently, thighs shaking as his reward is so, so close. “That’s it, baby, take it.” And once he’s lined up so well, feeling Mark’s hole twitch desperately against the head, Kai drops Mark on his cock, spearing his sweet hole so fast and so deep that Mark loses it.

The cry that Mark lets out would not be deterred by the heavy panelling of the safe room. If there are any neighbors below them (thankfully there aren’t), Kai is sure they would hear it. But thankfully only Kai gets to hear the lovely scream of pleasure from his sweet omega. Mark writhes, and each movement rubs hot cock against his sensitive walls, and he cums so hard that Kai can feel every little vibration and clench.

And now that Kai is so deeply pressed into his omega, he doesn’t waste any more time. Still holding onto his thighs, he bucks his hips up sharply, each snap drawing a spurt of cum from Mark above him. 

“Oh baby you feel so good.” Kai praises, nosing Mark’s scent glands as he fucks the life out of Mark. The poor omega just cries and cries, shaking with the overstimulation of being rammed by Kai’s thick length. “I’m going to knot you, baby. Do you want it?”

Mark tilts his neck to the side, easily submitting to his alpha. He tries desperately to grab on to something, until he latches on with whatever strength he has left onto Kai’s arms. “Y-yes…” He manages to choke out between each rough thrust that makes him squirt each time. At this rate, when Kai is done with him, he’d have absolutely nothing left.

“Good boy, Mark.” Kai praises him even more, each squeeze around his cock drawing a low snarl of pleasure. “I got you baby.” He reassures the whimpering boy. “Alpha is here for you baby.” He can feel the base of his cock swelling now, and Mark’s legs fall open even more to accommodate. “Open that pretty hole, baby. Open wide for your alpha’s knot.”

Kai is able to snap his hips up just a few more times until his knot finally, deliciously, catching Mark’s hole, and he’s cumming full force. He bites Mark’s neck, wrapping his arms around his torso as he pushes his knot in as deep as he can while filling his omega up.

Mark’s own cock leaks at the sensation of his alpha knotting him, having cum completely untouched there. He whines, mewls, moans, so pleased to finally have his reward, having his alpha breed him like the slutty little omega he is. But he’s spent, body limp against Kai as his ass cheeks sting, his sensitive walls burning with each pump of hot seed from Kai.

“Baby, you’re so good.” Kai groans, running his hands along Mark’s torso, smoothing underneath his crop top and brushing over his nipples. The omega keens at the sensation, drool slipping down his chin and neck. “How does my baby feel? Feel nice and warm?”

“F-full…” Mark manages to say, reaching for Kai’s hands and fumbling to lace their fingers together. Kai smiles as Mark brings their connected hands to his lower tummy, pressing against his pale skin gently. “Alpha’s seed...s-so full…”

The alpha in Kai sings, and he peppers Mark’s neck and shoulders in kisses. “All for you, baby boy. I want to fill you up so good, baby.” Kai continues to caress Mark wherever he can reach, covering his omega with his presence and warmth. Satiated from being so full of his alpha and comfortably warm, it’s not long before Mark is passed out atop him, chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. 

Kai is enamored even more; Mark is so precious to him, and giving his omega everything he could ever want is the only thing that helps him wake each morning. 

He maneuvers the smaller boy, careful to keep his knot inside of Mark, to lie down on his side, Kai spooning up behind him. Mark mewls in his sleep as Kai draws warm blankets over them, also grabbing a shirt from Mark’s nest to wrap around him so Mawk is completely enveloped in Kai’s scent. “I love you so much, baby boy.” Kai hums by Mark’s ear, still kissing his neck and shoulder softly. He holds Mark close, intent on not letting go.

Even when Kai’s knot deflates, he only pushes his now soft cock in deeper into his omega, not wanting Mark to wake up feeling empty. He stays nuzzling the entire time Mark sleeps until his heat decides to wake him up and crave his alpha’s knot once more.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
